


Regular Bro Love

by simonbananaao3



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Goodbye Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad, Theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: Mac gives Dennis a goodbye present that he won't ever forget.





	Regular Bro Love

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend and I an argument last night over whether or not Mac and Dennis were gay for each other. I brought up evidence from the past seasons and he simply said that it was "regular bro love." Thus, this fic was born.

It was his last day.

Mac told himself he wouldn’t get emotional. The way the Dennis’ face lit up when he received the RPG kept replaying in his head. Surely that gift got the message across.

Mac wanted Dennis. Fuck, Mac was in love with the guy. It wasn’t hard to see. Charlie had seen it even before he had. He was pretty sure Dee was catching on to it, and maybe even Frank was too.

-

Mac sat alone in his room. A soft knock on the door took him out of his daze.

“What?”

“Can I come in?” a familiar voice said.

“Yeah.”

Dennis walked into the room, still holding the RPG. Mac smiled at him. Dennis looked rather dorky with that huge thing.

“I just wanted to say thanks. Again,” Dennis began, a soft grin appearing on his face.

“It’s just a little going away present,” Mac said.

“Well, it means a lot to me.”

Dennis walked over to the bed and sat down next to Mac. Their eyes never truly connected.

“You know, if there is a god out there, I’m pretty sure he’ll find a way to bring us together again,” Dennis said.

“What makes you think God is a man?”

“Fuck you, I’m trying to be nice.” Mac chuckled. He was going to miss this so bad.

“Dennis?” Mac said his voice breaking.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you, man.” Finally, they looked at each other. Mac’s eyes were red, and little droplets coated his eyelashes. Dennis grabbed Mac and pulled him into an embrace. They stayed that way for a few seconds. Both of them wished it wouldn’t end.

When they pulled away, they stayed close. Dennis rested his forehead on Mac’s. Their lips were barely an inch apart.

“I’m sorry,” was the last thing Dennis said before Mac closed the gap between them. Mac’s lips begged for Dennis. Mac kissed him, and by some miracle, Dennis kissed him back. Their lips intertwined as Dennis combed his hands through Mac’s slicked back hair. When the kiss ended, their breathing was out of sync. They were still close, breathing the same air.

“Make me remember this,” Dennis said.

“I won’t let you forget it,” Mac said, kissing him again. Mac moved his mouth down Dennis’ neck. A small groan escaped Dennis’ lips. Mac wasted no time in getting what he really wanted. Mac got on his knees and unbutton Dennis’ jeans. Dennis was already hard, his cock pushing through his boxers. Mac took it out slowly, giving it slow and steady strokes.

“Shit, Mac.” Mac laughed. Mac took Dennis’ dick into his mouth. Another moan erupted from Dennis. Mac couldn’t help but stroke himself. Listening to Dennis groan from above him was orgasmic by itself. Mac swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. Dennis pushed Mac’s head further down. Mac was prepared for anything. He had thought about this every night as he quietly stroked himself to sleep.

“Mac. Fuck, I’m gonna...” Dennis moaned.

Mac stepped it up. He deepthroated Dennis until he was on the brink of gagging.

“FUCK!” Dennis shouted as he filled Mac’s mouth. Mac swallowed instinctively. Dennis suddenly broke down. The floodgates opened.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Mac asked, panicked.

“It’s not you,” Dennis said quietly, “It’s just that I haven’t been touched like this since...since...” Dennis couldn’t say anymore, but Mac knew what he meant.

“I will never let that happen to you again. I will never let anyone hurt you again.”

“You can’t protect me.”

“I can’t. But why do you think I gave you the RPG?” They both laughed.

-

“You two seem awfully touchy,” Dee pointed out. Dennis was practically wrapped around Mac.

“What’s wrong with that?” Mac said defensively.

“Just regular bro love, Dee,” Dennis added.

Regular bro love indeed.


End file.
